Nicholas Grayson
| cross = | years = 1977–1980, 1985–2009, 2011– | first = January 3, 1977 | last = | spinoffs = | family = Grayson | alias = Razor Jerome (1984–86) | birthname = Nicholas Terence Grayson | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | occupation = * * * * }} | residence = Grayson Manor 1731 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | spouse = Yolanda Grayson (1977–1982) Emma Donovan (1986–1987) Amelia Kane (1986, 2001–2004, 2013–) Candice Young (1992) Kristen Lane (1997–1998) Lorie Drake (2000–2001) Kayla Davis (2006–2008) Livvie Love (2009–2012) | romances = Amelia Kane (1975–77) Ellen Zane (1984) Esmeralda Nichols Candice Young (1988, 1989–92) Lorie Drake (1990) Kristen Lane | father = Terry Grayson | mother = Valerie Grayson | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = Razor Jerome | sisters = Victoria Grayson Vivian Grayson | sons = Terence Grayson Adonis Grayson | daughters = Nikki Grayson Brandy Grayson Marina Grayson | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = Stone Fox | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Trey Mitchell Zane Grayson Nico Grayson Isaiah Grayson Caleb Grayson | granddaughters = Jasmine Grayson Raven Mitchell Morgan Grayson Emily Robinson Leela Grayson | grandmothers = Helen Turner | nephews = Chad Grayson Ray Jerome Grayson Porter Spencer Winters | nieces = Kendall Grayson Zoe Grayson Cordelia Porter | relatives = }} Nicholas Terence "Nick" Grayson is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Created as the main character of the origin series If Tomorrow Comes, Nick is one one of the core characters in television adaptation. Named after the series creator, Nicholas is introduced in the series premier in 1977 along with the Grayson family. From 1977 to 1980, the character's most significant plots include his struggle to follow his dreams of going into the music industry while gaining his father Terry's approval, his love affair with supermodel Amelia Kane and his failed marriage to first wife Yolanda Robinson. Nick and Amelia's star-crossed love affair spans several decades, becomes a point of contention for Nick and several of his relatives, and becomes one of the cornerstones of the series. Though the character is said to reappear in 1981, in actuality, Nick is not reintroduced onscreen until 1985 – as his twin brother Razor Jerome takes over his life in 1981. Nick's ongoing romance with Amelia breaks up two of his marriages and even survives Amelia's presumed death in 1987. In addition, the relationship continues to drive a wedge between Nick and his family, specifically Razor and his daughter Nikki throughout the 1990s and early 2000s. The revelation that Nick and Amelia's affair led to Nick and Yolanda's divorce and produced their son Adonis "Donnie" Zane nearly destroys the Graysons for good. The revelation also leads to Nick and Amelia's separation as she had been lying about Donnie's existence for years. Nick is written out of the series in 2009 when he expands his record label to California. Though Nick has a better relationship with his sons, Donnie and Terence – he is much closer to Nikki because they are very much alike. Nick is reintroduced in 2011, and has evolved into an experience businessman and record executive. After the tragic death of his pop star wife Livvie Love, Nick reunites with Amelia. Nick is also a doting grandfather to his troubled children and an opinionated father to his children. In 2013, Nick reluctantly takes on the role of patriarch when his father retires to Florida. The 2014 deaths of his brother Razor and niece Zoe forces Nick to confront his struggles with depression in 2015. Most recently, Nick has convinced his family to let him turn their life story into a scripted television series on the condition that he change their names. Storylines 1977–1980 On January 3, 1977, Nick is ditched at the altar by his fiancée when Yolanda Robinson crashes the wedding claiming to be pregnant with his child. After a paternity test confirms her claims, Nick and Yolanda are married on January 24. After their honeymoon, at his father Terry's request, Nick reluctantly agrees to work for the family company while he finishes college putting his dream of breaking into the record business on hold. Nick and Yolanda welcome twins Terence and Nicole on June 4, 1977. During the delivery, Yolanda admits that she got pregnant on purpose to to get away from her mother. Nick is reunited with his ex-fiancée Amelia Kane when she returns to town for her father's funeral and he helps Amelia get a job as the personal assistant for fashion designer Katheryn Fox. Amelia asks him to ignore Terry's wishes and pursue his music but Nick knows the twins need stability. He gets drunk and kisses her only to be rejected. They agree to remain friends while Nick commits to his marriage for Terence and Nicole. In October 1977, Nikki is kidnapped from the nursery leaving the new parents devastated. Nick is furious when Terry reveals that he has made enemies with a crime lord known as the Phoenix and suspects the criminal is behind Nikki's abduction. He threatens to disown Terry unless he cooperates with the Phoenix in exchange for Nikki's safe return. Meanwhile, Nick is furious to discover Amelia's tryst with his brother-in-law Tom Barnes but she assures him it was just a one-night-stand that means nothing. A spiteful Yolanda overhears their conversation and throws it in Nick's face. On Christmas Eve, Nick and Yolanda are happily reunited with baby Nikki. In 1978, Yolanda proposes that they have an open marriage. While he is initially against the idea, Yolanda convinces him – the couple agrees to stay together and raise the twins but intimacy is not required and they can see other people. Nick pursues Amelia and after slight hesitation, Amelia start dating. However, Nick never stopped loving Amelia and Yolanda is quite jealous. He proposes that they call off the arrangement but she promises she is only jealous that he has found love so quickly. Meanwhile, Nick is weary of Amelia's budding friendship with Gary Fox believing Gary wants to be more than just friends. Amelia assures him that no matter what Gary wants, she loves Nick. Nick and Amelia make love for the first time in July 1978 and Nick is shocked when Amelia and Gary suddenly announce their engagement several weeks later. Amelia explains that she has not accepted the proposal yet but is considering it. Amelia believes they can continue seeing one another in secret but Nick is not happy with another man having Amelia's heart. Hoping to run Gary out of town, Nick uses his father's private investigator to dig up dirt on Gary. When Terry demands answers over his interest in Gary and Nick tells him about the arrangement with Yolanda. Terry warns him not to give up his children for another woman. Nick sarcastically reminds his father that he did the same thing referring to Terry's own infidelity. Nick and Amelia go forward with their romance but she changes her mind and ends the relationship when she has a pregnancy scare. Ever stubborn, Nick files for divorce and Yolanda skips town with the twins. After realizing his mistake, Nick tracks down Yolanda and the twins and promises he is ready to make it work. In March 1979, Nick and Yolanda attend Gary and Amelia's wedding and leave town soon after. In the summer of 1980, Amelia shows up on Nick's doorstep in New York much to Yolanda's dismay. Nick comforts the grieving Amelia who has just lost her daughter which upsets Yolanda. Though Nick promises that they are just friends, a jealous Yolanda sleeps with another man and Nick leaves her. Upset, Nick has a drunken one-night-stand with Amelia. Nick is shocked when Amelia professes her love for him and offers to help him raise the twins. However, the next morning, Nick awakens to find a note from Amelia claiming she lied about being in love with him and that she only slept with him for comfort. A devastated Nick calls his mother for help. Valerie urges her son to go to counseling while she takes the twins back to Jericho City. 1985–2007 In November 1985, he is reintroduced as a mysterious Razor Jerome, a heavily bandaged being cared for by Emma Donovan in an abandoned house. The recently widowed Amelia Grayson follows Emma home and Razor attacks her. However, Razor cannot bring himself to hurt Amelia. Emma reveals that Razor's been held captive for six years. In 1986, Razor removes his bandages and looks identical to Amelia's late husband, Nick. Nick's father Terry claims Razor is Nick's twin brother, whom he gave away birth as the boy wasn't supposed to survive past the age of 4. Razor bonds with Amelia much to the dismay of his father and sister Vicki. Razor and Emma marry on Valentine's Day while he bonds his children, but struggles to connect with his oldest child, Zoe. After a failed attempt to seduce him, Zoe's mom Lorie Drake accuses Razor of being an impostor, as he is missing a childhood scar. In May 1986, paternity tests for the twins and Zoe prove that Razor is actually Nick. Nick and Amelia fall in love again and he professes his love for her after a head injury brings back his memories. Meanwhile, Nick is furious to learn Yolanda has skipped town with the twins. Next, he launches his own record label, Harmony Records. Nick and Amelia reunite in 1987 after his divorce is finalized and she leaves her boyfriend Miles Cooper. They plan to marry but Amelia is killed in a hotel fire the night before the wedding. Nick is furious when Kay swiftly replaces Amelia with model Candice Young. After drowning his sorrows in alcohol, Nick befriends Amelia's protégé Eden Cooper. He then becomes involved troubled pop-star Esmeralda Nichols when she hires him to produce her new album. Nick dumps Esmeralda after she attacks Eden at her birthday party and he discovers Esmeralda is obsessed with the Cooper family. Nick gets a judge to invalidate their contract on the grounds that Esmeralda is mentally unstable. Still struggling to cope with Amelia's death, Nick goes on a bender, has a drunken one-night-stand with Candice and gets into a minor car accident on Christmas Eve. In 1988, Nick devotes attention to raising Zoe as she starts high school and running the label. He clashes with Harmony president Luther Boudreau hires his wife Candice as A&R. However, Nick and Candice bond and he soon remembers their drunken tryst and suspects he father her daughter Brandy. They're both relieved when a paternity test confirms that Nick isn't the girl's father. Nick and Candy grow closer ans she reveals that Luther is abusive. In November 1988, Dante D'Angelo abducts Brandy assuming she is Nick's child and is about to skip town when Katheryn talks him down. On Christmas Eve, Nick and Candice are secretly engaged. Worried when Dante avoids arrest, Candice and Luther send Brandy to live with her aunt. While they are in love, Candice is terrified to leave Luther. In 1989, Nick comforts Lorie after her recent divorce just as Candice has Luther arrested and obtains a divorce. Nick is torn between his love for Candice and his emerging feelings for Lorie and triangle develops. By the summer of 1989, Candice dumps Nick and reunites with Luther for Brandy's sake. Nick tells Lorie that he was going to choose Candice but wants to remain friends. In October 1989, a bruised Candice shows up on Nick's doorstep after a fight with Luther. Nick promises to protect her and they soon become intimate, much to Zoe's dismay. In the summer of 1990, Candice brings Brandy back to Jericho when her sister is diagnosed with cancer. Nick and Candice become engaged in October 1990 at his sister Vivian's wedding reception. Nick comforts Candice when she loses custody of Brandy to Luther soon after. In 1991, Nick and Lorie reluctantly agree to send the troubled Zoe off to live with her grandmother after she discovers Nick isn't her biological father. Nick then comforts Candice when she becomes depressed after a pregnancy scare reveals she can't have anymore children. As Nick and Candice start pre-marriage counseling, he begins receiving mysterious phone calls and assumes the twins are trying to contact him. As Nick and Candice are about to marry in August 1991, Amelia interrupts their wedding. Candice decides to postpone the marriage so he and Amelia can sort out their relationship. However, a man soon arrives claiming to be the "real" Nick. While Amelia believes she and Nick are married, his look-a-like has memories of the wedding. Candice suddenly breaks off the engagement assuming he wants Amelia. A paternity test confirms the look-a-like to be Nick's twin brother Razor. Together, the twins track down Dante who reveals that he orchestrated the switch between Nick and a brainwashed Razor. Amelia comforts Nick who feels like he's losing Zoe all over again now that Razor is back. In 1992, Nick welcomes Zoe home and introduces her to Razor. Nick and Candice finally reunite and marry in May 1992. In the meantime, Nick comforts Amelia after the deaths of her son and grandson Sterling Fox III and Sterling IV. In October 1992, Nick is ecstatic when Candice reveals he is Brandy's biological father. The couple obtains a court order for Luther's mother to relinquish custody and they travel to New York to find the woman has died and Brandy has been placed in foster care. On their way back from New York, Candice and Nick are involved in a car accident. Candice is killed instantly and Nick is paralyzed from the waist down. In 1993, Nick welcomes a 16 year old Nikki back home. Just after Nick regains full use of his legs, Nick and Amelia give into temptation and make love in February 1993. Nikki does not approve and Nick swears it was just a fling. Nick soon begins dating the mysterious Kristen Lane, Nikki's school counselor. Amelia is relieved when a DNA test confirms Nick did not father her unborn child. He is shocked when Amelia reveals that Katheryn and Dante are her biological parents. As Nick and Kristen grow closer, it is clear someone is trying to keep them apart. After someone tries to run him off the road, Nick suspects Razor is behind the failed attempt but Razor swears he's innocent. Nick then suspects Kristen's brother Randall and Nick has him followed and discovers Kristen and Randall meeting with their stepfather Dante. Amelia gives birth to her daughter Marina a month later and Nick request another paternity test, just to be sure. However, Marina is abducted before Amelia can get the new test. Fortunately, Marina is returned on Christmas Eve. In 1994, during Marina's christening, Dante reveals that Nikki abducted Marina. Meanwhile, Kristen dumps Nick to marry her stepbrother Tony to fulfill Dante's dying wish. However, at the wedding Dante reveals that Razor conspired with him to steal Nick's life. Nick disowns his brother as he's arrested for Dante's apparent murder and he is furious when Terry gets Razor released on bail. At their sister Vicki's birthday party, the twins come to blows when Razor learns Nick is Marina's father. Razor is arrested for violating the terms of his bail and Nick reluctantly agrees to help Amelia find her father to get his brother released. The trip goes awry when Dante takes them prisoner and Razor comes to their rescue. Razor disappears after a failed attempt on Dante's life. Nick comforts Zoe who fears she'll never see her dad again. After they rekindle their romance at Marina's first birthday party, Nick and Amelia reluctantly attend Dante and Kay's wedding at the Fox mansion. In 1995, Nick provides an alibi for Amelia who is accused of starting a fire during the wedding. Nick pays Jeremy Howard to track down Nikki after she runs away due to being rejected by her crush. Nick rejects Kristen's advances and plans to have a baby with Amelia but Amelia cannot conceive. Nick is horrified when Amelia is committed after Dante's attempted murder and Kay reveals she suffers from . Nick struggles to keep the peace when a pregnant Nikki crashes Zoe and Dustin Rayburn's wedding claiming he fathered her baby. After Dustin rejects the baby, Nick offers to adopt the child and raise him with Amelia. However, Amelia rejects the idea and moves in with Dante to help him recover. He focuses on raising Marina and helping Nikki raise his grandson Trey. As Amelia refuses to see Marina, Nick bonds with Kristen who rejects him when he defends Amelia after she is charged with Tony's murder. In 1996, Nikki moves out and blames Nick and Amelia's relationship. Meanwhile, Nick sets out to prove Amelia's innocent when she is convicted and sentenced to death for Tony's murder. With Kristen's help, Nick obtains Tony's diary which exonerates Amelia moments before she is gassed to death. Nick splits with Amelia after she refuses to distance herself from the D'Angelo family and reunites with Kristen. When Kristen announces she's pregnant, Nick invites her son Sebastian Lane to town celebrate. Nick reconciles with Nikki when Trey is abducted and Kristen when her mother Wendy is killed in a mob attack. Nick and Kristen decide they want to marry before the baby arrives. Nick comforts Zoe when Nikki coerces Dustin into marriage so they can obtain custody of Trey. Nick and Kristen postpone the wedding when Nikki falls into a coma after a car accident. Nick and Kristen welcome their son Nicholas, Jr in January 1997 and marry a month later. When Nikki wakes up with amnesia, Nick brings her home and hires Petra Bergman as her private nurse. As Nick struggles to connect with Junior, Kristen accuses him of neglecting the baby because he doesn't want her. When Amelia accidentally exposes that Nikki's been faking her amnesia to keep Dustin, Nick is caught in the middle of their fight. Nick is furious when Petra's son Milo announces that Kristen miscarried and payed his ex-girlfriend Fatemah for her baby. Nick reunites with Amelia after he files for divorce from Kristen makes upsets Razor, a recently returned Terence and Dante who accuses Nick of playing the sisters against each other. Nick helps Nikki hire a custody lawyer when Jeremy is revealed to be Trey's real father. At Nikki's insistence, Nick keeps up efforts to bond with Terence but gets rejected. Nikki confesses to Nick that Terence destroyed his own marriage by having an affair with his sister-in-law, which produced a child. When Terence gets drunk on Christmas Eve and berates Amelia, Nick confronts him about the affair and they fight. In 1998, Terence plans to leave town after his divorce and Nick enlist Terry to get him stay. He is relieved when Terence takes an internship at Grayson Enterprises on the condition that he finishes college in Jericho City. Unfortunately, Nick attempts to reconcile with Terence are for nothing as he wants nothing to do with his father or Amelia. Nick and Razor come together to support Vicki when she reveals she has a brain tumor. The twins and Vivian convince Vicki's true love Montel Porter to fulfill her dying wish by marrying her before she undergoes a risky surgery that could kill her. After the divorce from Kristen is finalized in April 1998, Nick makes plans to propose to Amelia again. The Graysons are relieved when Vicki makes a miraculous recovery after brain surgery. When Montel decides to stay with Vicki, his bitter wife Arlene Dixon reveals that the marriage to Vicki was fake. To keep it from Vicki, Nick agrees to give Arlene whatever she wants. Arlene propositions Nick and he reluctantly agrees. However, he convinces Razor to switch places with him at the last minute. Once Arlene finds out about their schemes, Arlene exposes the fake marriage. With the Graysons distracted, Dante orchestrates a hostile takeover of the Grayson Enterprises to punish Razor. Next, Nick hires jewelry designer Palmer Queen to design an engagement ring for Amelia. However, Palmer is killed in an accident before he and Nick can start work on the ring. Nick is upset that he has to stall the engagement until he finds the right ring. After a failed attempt to buy pieces of the company out from under Dante, the Graysons are horrified when Valerie tricks Dante into marriage in December 1998. Valerie agrees to divorce Dante only after he signs the company over to her. On Halloween 2003, as news of Terence's suicide attempt spreads, Nick worries about his children. At the Halloween Party, Nick is shocked when Amelia suddenly announces that Donnie is their son to keep Nikki from shooting him. However, Nikki faints, the gun goes off and Donnie gets shot. Nick and Amelia rush Adonis to the hospital where he donates his blood to save his son's life. However, he moves out of the house because he can't be around Amelia. When Adonis is arrested for André's murder in October 2007, Nick is killed by the police when he tries to help him escape police custody. 2008–2009 In January 2008, Amelia discovers Nick is alive and being held captive in Dante's dungeon. Nick and Livvie are married on January 23, 2009 and the couple immediately leaves town. 2011–2013 2014–2016 2017– Development Creation and background )|accessdate=August 27, 2013}} |salign = right |title = Nik Walker character description}} Nicholas Grayson, originally scripted as Nicolas Walker, is one of the original characters created for the original Sims 2 series, If Tomorrow Comes. As a member of the Walker family, Nicolas joins the mob looking to get revenge on his father in law Javier to for his Terry's murder. The original character instead uses his family's own business as a cover. The character is named after the creator and producer, Nicolas Walker. In the original series, the character is the father of eight children, five biological children, and two adopted, and another whom he raised not knowing the child is not his. Majority of the conflict comes from his late wife, Melanie Santiago's family. The character has been adapted several times. The spelling of the character's first name was changed in 2012 to the more traditional spelling to separate the character from actual creator. The current surname, Grayson was taken from fictional characters in the ABC series, , of which Walker is a fan. Also, in the present series, Nick does not knowingly participate in any illegal activities. Currently scripted as having been born on August 7, 1958, Nicholas "Nick" Grayson is the middle child and only son of Terry and Valerie Grayson. A self made business man, Terry grooms his son to take over the family real-estate and construction business unable to accept his son's love of music, which Terry blames for destroying his own family. As a teenager, Nick falls in love with the beautiful Amelia Kane. He and Amelia plan to run away together when they are 14 but she is sent off to boarding school. Later that year, Nick is presumed dead in a fiery car crash. Personality Nick is a true "good guy" within the series. He is the long suffering hero of the story. Nick can initially appear to be very shy and at the same time he is always willing to get to know someone. He makes friends easily unless and is very reliable when it comes to helping other people. For those who really know him, Nick can be kind of loud, and goofy and very opinionated. When it comes to his feelings, he has a bad habit of keeping things bottled up because he does not want to be an inconvenience for others even when his emotions are eating him alive. He likes to finish what he starts, but at the same time is very lazy. He is about whatever makes him happy in the moment. Nick is outgoing when it is required but other then that, he is an introvert that likes to keep to himself. He can come off as a bit of "know it all" but he is not overconfident. His confidence is directly related to his competence. Nick is a lot more like his father Terry then he'd be willing to admit in both good and bad ways. Like his father, Nick has a temper and does not compromise easily on things. He is extremely stubborn when he feels he is completely right. While he does not like to admit when he is wrong, he can recognize it and often tries to fix that. Romances Notes and references External links * Category:Grayson family Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:1958 births Category:Twins